pepperedfoxsrpstufffandomcom-20200213-history
Ranigi Dagada
> Be the Wanderer. You are now RANIGI DAGADA. It is a pleasure to meet you. General: You are a 6 sweep old yellowblood living in the wilds, surviving only by your wits. You are hiveless and lususless, and so free to wander where you wish. It's not an easy life, but it's the one you've chosen. Most of the time you survive upon plants and the occasional dead animal, but you steal when you must. Especially when you are low on sopor. You are decent at making a sopor substitute from herbs, but even then it can't match sopor's soothing properties. As a result you often have DISTURBING NIGHTMARES which really don't help you get your sleep. As mentioned before, you chose this life of a wanderer. Since your lusus died you left the hive and went in search for a place that may or may not exist. Perhaps your love of MYTHS blind you, but you know that what you're looking for has to be on Alternia. You are convinced that once you find this place, your wanderlust will finally settle and you will be in peace. The problem with this idea is that each place that you've decided as your Avalon has made you restless and bored. As a result you tend to leave many tasks and relationships hanging, as you're easily distracted and seized by sudden whims. Thanks to your lusus you've been instilled with a healthy sense of community. You often refer to your fellow trolls as "broodbrothers" or "broodsisters" despite the fact that it makes you look like a total tool. You feel interconnected with everyone and everything--perhaps a little too much. You tend to inject yourself into every problem, feeling that it's your DUTY to intervene and settle disputes. You have a terrible, stupid sense of HONOR that is probably going to get you killed one day. It's lonely on the road, so you've taken to playing pan pipes. You really enjoy music, how it can move and bring trolls together. You also have a fondness for sweets and constantly keep a small supply on your person. Blood and Lusus: You are a yellowblood. Nothing really interesting here. Your blood doesn't give you any special powers of any sort, though psionic abilities are supposed to be common amongst your kind. Ho-hum. Your lusus was a HONEY BUZZBEAST, who you fondly referred to as BUZZY. Unfortunately, he died. You carry his remains with you. Hive and Body Count: You once lived in a RURAL FARM HIVE before you destroyed your it. Your bodycount is quite modest, which is quite remarkable considering how much you stick your nose in places it doesn't belong. Friends: You love making friends! The problem is that you never stick around long enough to cement your friendship and that you often leave your friends hanging. Maybe that should be something you work on... But the friends that you do have are ones that you'd gladly defend to the death. Stupid sense of honor, once again. Weapons: You wield SWORDKIND. You especially like giant swords that are just too big for you. But most of the time they serve no purpose but to clutter up your sylladex, since you can't lift them with your small arms. So you usually use SWORDKINDx2 instead. Fetch Modus: Your fetch modus is the COMMUNAL MODUS! All items are placed within "dorms", matched according to how many traits they share. You often have to take things out two at a time, but they usually are both suitable for whatever situation you have. View on the hemospectrum: You really don't care much about it! All trolls are either your broodbrothers or broodsisters, even the violent highbloods. If you sense injustice for a troll, you couldn't care less if they were a lowblood or highblood. You'll fight anyone, on your honor. Trollian: Your trolltag is restlessPipes and you speak quite eloquently for all to }{ear. >Ranigi: Abscond. Farewell, my broodsibling! > Examine Relationships TO COMEEEEEEE > Examine title and aspect. Void is associated with "the essence of lack, or nothingness" and "the obfuscation of knowledge, or its outright destruction". It seems to enable players to act without being seen or noticed. The Serf class has the hero "farm" his talent in order to aid the group. Serfs exploit their talent to the limit and turn over the fruits of their labors to their team/session's aid. They are support class that focus upon boosting their teammates up. Therefore, a Serf of Void would use their invisibility to gather information or items that would normally be unknown to his teammates. As such, Serfs of Void are perfect scouts, spies, and treasure hunters, being able to find hidden paths, treasures, even game secrets with ease, and without fear of detection. Art Gallery slooooowly expanding will probably add more of my own pics later u_u Trivia -Ranigi is a grade-A douchenozzle. -Ranigi's lusus was killed by another troll. Ranigi went after this troll and killed him in retribution. To avoid being punished by the troll's friends, Ranigi set fire to his hive and took his lusus's ashes with him, swearing to find the colony that his lusus had come from. Thus he took on the role of a wanderer. -His sense of "justice" is thanks to his lusus. Category:Trolls